elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Locations (Oblivion)
Locations in the province of Cyrodiil are varied and may be hidden. The area that is able to be explored is estimated to be 16 square miles; unlike cities, locations must be discovered before one can fast travel to them. For more information on traveling throughout the country, see Travel. Regions *Blackwood *City Isle *Colovian Highlands *Gold Coast *Great Forest *Heartlands *Jerall Mountains *Nibenay Basin *Nibenay Valley *Valus Mountains *Waterfront *West Weald Major cities *Anvil *Bravil *Bruma *Cheydinhal *Chorrol *Imperial City – The capital of Cyrodiil, divided into seven districts with three outside districts. **Arcane University **Imperial City Prison **Imperial City Waterfront *Kvatch *Leyawiin *Skingrad Bodies of water *Abecean Sea *Brena River *Corbolo River *Lake Arrius *Lake Canulus *Lake Poppad *Lake Rumare *Larsius River *Niben River *Niben Bay *Panther River *Reed River *Silverfish River *Strid River *Topal Bay *White Rose River Map locations For a list of locations for each type, see its main article. You are able to fast travel back and forth to the following locations once you first discover them. Ayleid Ruins Ayleid Ruins are ancient structures built by an ancient race of elves known as the Ayleids. Besides the usual enemies that inhabit the ruin, these ruins usually contain Ayleid casks and reliquaries, several traps, Welkynd Stones, and occasionally some rare Varla Stones, secret passages, and special magical towers known as Dark Welkynd Stones that shoot out balls of magicka as you pass by. Camps Many small camps are scattered throughout Cyrodiil. They usually contain a bed or two, a chest, and a few bandits or marauders. Caves Caves often wind underground and may have multiple levels. Most simply contain a few barrels and chests, a variety of creatures, and traps if occupied by goblins or NPCs. Caves usually are abundant in Wisp Stalks and Cairn Bolete. Daedric Shrines Daedric Shrines are scattered across Tamriel and are a means of communication with Daedric Princes. They offer quests, but some require you to be above a certain level and/or to give an offering. The rewards from these quests are powerful items and weapons. Forts Forts are ancient defensive structures, built most likely during the late First Era to protect the land from foreigners such as Akaviri invaders (a likely explanation, since the quest "Lifting the Vale" implies an Akaviri attack on such a fort long ago). Mines Mines are man-made underground caverns built for harvesting gold, silver, and iron. Landmarks Landmarks are usually geographic points of interest, such as a mountain peaks, gardens, cemeteries, or bridges, and most do not have a fast travel location to them and must be reached on foot or horseback. Oblivion Gates Oblivion Gates are the gates to the realm of Oblivion, which is Mehrunes Dagon's realm. Once the Amulet of Kings is delivered to Jauffre and Kvatch is visited during the main quest, many Oblivion Gates will open around Cyrodiil. Settlements Settlements can be places such as farms and smaller towns, without the full services of a large city, such as inns, armorers or weapon shops. Taverns/Stables Taverns are convenient places to rest in the wilderness from one's adventures, there are side quests involved with many of the taverns. Stables are often located outside major cities and are a place to leave your horse as you shop the city. *Note that both use the same map travel icon. Other locations These locations have no map marker and must be found by direction or exploration. Doomstones There are twenty-one doomstones scattered across Cyrodiil. Thirteen of these monoliths are named after the birthsigns, while the other eight are believed to be named after long forgotten cults. Rune Stones Rune Stones are slightly different than doomstones in that they offer Bound Items to those that use them. They do not offer powers gained by the doomstones but their conjured weaponry can be valuable in a fight. Wayshrines Wayshrines are shrines to the Nine Divines in the wilderness. Making pilgrimages to these shrines bestows a blessing on the character, and allows the player to receive the same blessing from city chapels. Pilgrimages to all nine wayshrines gives the ultimate blessing of the nine, the Pilgrim's Grace. Wayshrines are not marked on the world map, and so they cannot be fast traveled to. Test locations *Hawkhaven See also *Tamriel: for the larger world in which takes place. *Deadlands: for the plane of Oblivion visited by the player in the game. de:Orte (Oblivion) fr:Lieux (Oblivion) ru:Локации (Oblivion) Category:Oblivion: Locations Category:Oblivion: Lists